Hilo Carmesí
by kagome-hime10
Summary: Antes que la sangre y la llegada del monstruo… ¿Qué fue la causa de todo? ¿Quién me empujo a esta situación actual? Ese culpable es solo el perfecto Yuki Oujishima… a quien hare pagar con lágrimas el odio que siento por él


¡Hola! Les traigo un fic muy corto, de dos o tres capítulos sobre este nuevo anime que me engancho bastante, es más oscuro y adulto que mis otros fic pero el que más me apasione en escribir. Espero lo disfruten!

**El Hilo Carmesí del Destino**

**Descargo de responsabilidades:** No soy propietaria de Tokyo Ghoul ni ninguno de sus personajes, y Yuki-kun es invento de mi imaginación.

**Resumen:** Antes que la sangre y la llegada del monstruo… ¿Qué fue la causa de todo? ¿Quién me empujo a esta situación actual? Ese culpable es solo el perfecto Yuki Oujishima… a quien hare pagar con lágrimas el odio que siento por él.

**Pareja**: _Yuki Oujishima/Nishiki Nishio _**Anime:** Tokyo Ghoul

_Ah… todo era demasiado sencillo en el comienzo_

_Siendo el estudiante estrella de este degradante instituto,_

_El único en quien esos idiotas profesores y aquellos ignorantes estudiantes podían confiar._

- A-ah… m-muchas gracias por preocuparte y prestarme este apunte Nishio-san… sino el profesor seguro me reprobara – un chico con gafas humildemente bajaba su cabeza, su sonrisa muy nerviosa aceptando el folio.

Muy distinto a su locutor, quien sonreía… tan engreídamente.

- No te preocupes Yoshino-kun, se perfectamente que esto de pensar no se te da muy bien – su tono afable obviamente no acompasaba con aquella humillante declaración avergonzando por completo a este chico. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada. Después de todo… ¿Por qué debía mostrar respeto por unos tontos que se humillaban solo para que los salve de fallar los exámenes?

_Porque allí el único en mantener el poder… era él._

_O eso pensó, justo aquel maldito día algo vino y lo arruino todo. ¿O mejor dicho "alguien"?_

- Mucho gusto en conocerlos, me llamo Yuki Oujishima y desde hoy estaré en el mismo instituto, mucho gusto –

La mayoría miraba embobado al muchacho demasiado hermoso frente a ellos, de complexión fina, piel demasiado pálida y cabello… tan oscuro y lacio como la seda que contrastaba a la perfección con sus esferas doradas cubiertas de gruesas pestañas.

_Sí. Desde allí todo se desmorono por culpa de ese chiquillo._

_- ¡Oujishima-kun ven con nosotros! –_

_- ¡IEEEE! ¡Oujishima-kun prometiste que hoy almorzarías con nosotras! –_ hizo un gesto de asco cuando entre las perras y aquellos perdedores se peleaban por la compañía de un niño estúpido.

Este solo sonrió amablemente llamando rápidamente la atención sobre sí mismo – Por favor, no discutan ¿Por qué no almorzamos todos juntos? Somos todos compañeros ¿cierto? – al instante, como siempre estos accedían maravillados a cumplirle cualquier capricho.

_Imbéciles._

_¿Cómo podría haberse convertido alguien un chico femenino e idiota como ese?_

_¡A quien engañaba! Venir así como así, interrumpir su orden en esta barricada podrida… mejores calificaciones, conducta ejemplar, buena familia y un futuro esplendido. ¡Que jodan a Oujishima!_

Los ojos marrones de Nishiki se clavaron fulgurantes en los del estudiante transferido, la sonrisa que este mantenía se borró por completo dejando solo una frialdad que como siempre sorprendía a todos. Oujishima-kun era amable con todos.

Menos con Nishio. Que no extrañaba a nadie ya que era odiado por todos.

_**Así es, ya nadie lo necesitaba a él ni su arrogancia… ahora había sido destronado a ser un simple paría más. En su último año de secundaria…**_

_La reunión de padres había llegado, como siempre sus "progenitores" como tenían el descaro de llamarse no existían, que siendo sincero prefería vivir en su propio dominio como hasta ahora que soportar pestes como esa… pero ¡ah!_

_Por supuesto, esa no era la misma historia para Oujishima._

- ¡Nuevamente les doy mis felicitaciones! Yuki-kun es todo un logro ¡sus calificaciones superaron gratamente mis expectativas! – el director estrechaba con mucho ahínco la mano de un hombre alto de cabello oscuro.

_Nuevamente el "estudiante estrella" estaba siendo condecorado por ser el nuevo lame suelas favorito del director ¿eh?_

- Sí, estoy orgulloso de mi hijo, todo el empeño que ponemos en su educación y sus actitudes son elogiados… y no se preocupe vera muchos más logros de él, estoy seguro – el hombre palmeo suavemente el hombro del muchacho quien se mantenía en medio de aquellos adultos, en silencio.

- ¡Oh! Incluso ya están pidiendo por el las varias universidades ¡aun en el extranjero!... ah, creo que hable de más ¿verdad? ¡lo siento mucho! – hizo un gesto de repulsión a la risa poco apesadumbrada de aquella mujer.

_Ja, no le extrañaba donde tenía aquella confianza excesiva aquel niño… viéndolo desde la ventana del pasillo solo podía sonreír sarcástico. En medio de dos padres muy orgullosos que no les importaba presumir de su "hijo perfecto"._

**- Realmente… eres un verdadero asco Oujishima –**

Nishiki no pudo evitar ampliar sus ojos en shock cuando el hermoso pelinegro giro su vista mirando hacia donde… estaba él ¡i-imposible! ¡no había manera que supiera que lo estaba observando! Fue solo un segundo antes de seguir detrás de sus padres llamando su atención por quedarse atrás.

_Pero lo más perturbarte… lo único que fue capaz de atraparlo… eran las esferas doradas aburridas que lo desconcertaron por completo._

_No eran amables, tampoco indiferentes ni tampoco provistas de ninguna de las emociones que siempre lo veía rodeado por admiradores… no, sino que eran completamente fríos._

_Como si tuvieran cansado de todo el mundo._

"_**¿Quién eres en realidad Yuki Oujishima? ¿Qué escondes detrás de tu mascara perfecta?"**_

Sonriendo, riendo, siendo amable y causando admiración… estoy seguro que dentro de esa fachada se esconden los secretos más oscuros.

Detrás de un rostro angelical debe estar la fealdad más abominable ¿cierto?

Nishiki no pudo dejar de sonreír mientras miraba cada movimiento del perfecto estudiante transferido, ignorando las miradas frías que siempre solo a él le eran dedicadas. Porque le parecía de lo más delicioso.

_No pretendería jamás intentar ganar la confianza de un mocoso para encumbrar…_

_Sino que lo derrumbaría desde lo alto, hasta dejarlo solo un despojo para pisotear a su antojo._

**- Prepárate Yuki Oujishima, descubriré la oscuridad que tanto deseas ocultar -**

Un joven de cabellos castaños estaba apoyado en una esquina oscura, esperando en medio de una noche fría… el humo dejando su boca de vez en cuando en el sinsentido de su respirar.

Cualquiera que viera allí a un estudiante de secundaria, simplemente parado sin un motivo aparente aguantando aquel crudo frío lo creería un tonto, pero no era posible… las calles estaban desiertas. Casi.

Una sonrisa maliciosa y cruel se levantó en su rostro pasivo cuando la figura de un determinado muchacho paso por su lado, su uniforme escolar reluciendo solamente con su mochila. sin que tuviera ocasión de descubrirlo lo siguió.

Hasta un sitio donde le causo un verdadero impacto… para llenarlo de placer.

"_¿El barrio rojo? Oh! Oujishima-kun! Realmente eres un chico tan corrompido ¿cierto?"_

Dio una silenciosa maldición cuando su objetivo parecía haberse perdido en la multitud de aquellos desgraciados perdidos en el licor o con alguna puta con quien pasar el rato. Aumento el ritmo de sus pasos para alcanzarlo… doblando una esquina…

- ¿Por qué estas siguiéndome Nishio-san? –

La voz fría lo obligo a mirar hacia atrás encontrándose con los ojos fríos dorados claros de aquel misterioso niño. Tan hermosos debajo de aquellas letales luces rojas.

- ¿Oh? Es que te es un estorbo que pueda desinflar tu imagen de estudiante perfecto ¿te crea tanta inquietud Oujishima-kun? – acomodo sus lentes que ni siquiera pudo contener el brillo sádico gozando de la expresión sorprendida de su _enemigo_.

**- ¿Mi… imagen perfecta? –**

Esas palabras susurradas parecían confirmar la amenaza de Nishio haciendo que su sonrisa se ampliase antes de borrarse en el shock cuando este lentamente comenzó a dar una sonrisa fría, que lograba cabrearlo como nada más.

-Ah ya veo… así que eres de esos niños que hacen un berrinche cuando alguien más tiene un juguete más caro que el tuyo ¿cierto? – la risa rica que salía de sus labios hizo sus ojos llenarse de violencia. _Ese bastardo ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a burlarse de él en su cara?!_

**- no me provoques Nishio, es mejor que me dejes en paz y… te olvides de mí para siempre –**

Esas palabras lo dejaron congelado, un momento solo pudo ver su mirada fría y verlo alejarse. Es que ¿hablaba en serio? ¿simplemente olvidarlo… dejar atrás la existencia de Yuki Oujishima?

_¿La humillación que su sola presencia le garantizaba? ¿la repulsión de tener que seguir cada movimiento, respiración que diera?_

_¡ES IMPOSIBLE! ¡SE NEGABA ROTUNDAMENTE!_

Dio un gruñido mostrando ferozmente sus dientes se acercó a pasos largos agarrando con el mayor odio el hombro de aquel detestado hombre que lo miro con fiereza.

- ¿Crees que puedes simplemente desaparecer? ¡Te hare la vida imposible antes que suceda! ¡tú…! –

**- ¡Oh mi dios! ¡no me puedo creer que finalmente pueda tenerte tan cerca de mí! – **ambos dejaron detrás su discusión dando lentamente la vuelta para ver la fuente de aquella voz femenina dulce como la miel.

Observaron sorprendido a una mujer de cabellos largos violetas… y ojos rojizos como la sangre. Que les hizo recorrer un horrible escalofrío.

_- ¿Quién eres…? – _esta ignoro por completo la pregunta de Nishiki que observo molesto como centraba aquellos ojos perturbadores exclusivamente en un confundido Yuki.

**- Despúes de tanto observarte… por tanto, tanto tiempo… ¡ah! ¡ahora que estas tan cerca me pareces mucho más delicioso! ¡tan lindo! –** ambos quedaron congelados.

"_Oh, sí solamente hubiera decidido irme cuando se me dio la oportunidad…"_

Aun cuando aquella muchacha se acercó al hermoso chico y clavo sus uñas en su mejilla haciéndolas sangrar.

"_Siempre me pregunto ¿podría haber evitado esa forma tan espantosa morir?"_

Todo fue en cámara lenta, mientras intentaron escapar de aquella mujer, un monstruo… un ghoul que disfrutaba de desmembrar la carne humana para ser su alimento.

_Ah, fue atrapado tan fácilmente. Era tan estúpido en ese entonces._

_Que lamentable._

Yuki cayó en sus rodillas, su rostro y camisa blanca ahora pintada de rojo carmesí, tan caliente… solo pudo observarlo mientras aquella mujer lo desechaba luego de haber mordido mórbidamente su hombro derecho… desde el frío suelo. Sintiendo como la vida le era desaparecida.

_Sin poder quitar su borrosa vista de la expresión horrorizada de aquel chico siempre indiferente de la vida. Ja, ja, ja, ahora que lo pensaba. Esa expresión realmente era muy interesante._

_Realmente desearía… ver si ahora con mi muerte. Logre que te derrumbaras… Yuki._

La próxima vez que tuve conocimiento, fue en un hospital de la ciudad.

El doctor que me salvo, manifestó lo difícil que fue salvar mi vida… y también las circunstancias inusuales que había sufrido para llegar al hospital.

- Ser secuestrados por un psicópata tan peligroso, debió de ser traumático para que lo olvidaras de esa forma… pero todo ya es parte del pasado, ahora deberías agradecérselo a tu amigo Oujishima-san, sino fuera que actuó rápido y llamo a la ambulancia no podríamos tener esta conversación –

Mi shock no podía contenerse ¿Oujishima estaba vivo también? ¿Esa mujer ghoul no se lo comió?

Pero… ese fue el inicio de un nuevo mundo para mí.

Nunca hubiera podido imaginar, el desenlace que ese encuentro tendría en mi vida… como la comida que antes disfrutaba ahora me sabe a mierda, las bebidas simplemente son barro asqueroso arrancándome las entrañas…

Y el hambre abrazador cuando personas que exteriormente se veían como yo pasaban a su lado, su aroma mucho más delicioso que cualquier otro alimento.

"_**¡ESTO ES UNA MALDICIÓN! ¡ME HE CONVERTIDO EN UN MONSTRUO!"**_

_Debo… tratar de aparentar seguir como siempre. De lo contrario, si soy descubierto ¡me asesinaran!_

- Ahora denle la bienvenida a Nishio-kun, quien ha vuelto recientemente del hospital –

Todos miraban estupefactos, indiferencia e incluso algunos con rencor, pude soportarlo fácilmente. De hecho, ni siquiera les preste la mínima atención.

En la expresión que tenía Oujishima al verlo… el horror y el espanto que figuraron sus ojos. No, no podía negar algo como eso… y fue que lo entendió.

_Hasta ahora se había lamentado, odiado su destino y el mundo por ser quien recibió esta maldición._

_Después de un mes fue que se decidió salir de la prisión que se había convertido su departamento. Se entregó a aquella vida horrorosa con asco, repulsión de lo dulce que le sabía comerse algo semejante a él._

_Se creía completamente atrapado… pero ahora al ver el horror en alguien más._

_Ahora lo veía tan claramente como el cristal del agua._

El timbre sonó, los alumnos reían y conversaban pero los ojos dorados de aquel joven se mantenían en shock contemplando la sonrisa sanguinaria que el muchacho frente suyo le dedicaba.

_- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Nishio…? –_ a pesar de la perturbación que había mostrado al volverle a ver, ahora Yuki se mantenía tan sobrio como antes… y aún más frío.

Pero no logro calar en las intenciones que tenía, acercándose a un paso lento y seguro sin que el muchacho más pequeño retrocediese.

- Hey Oujishima, veo que te extraño demasiado volverme a ver vivo aquí ¿cierto? – con mucha facilidad noto el cambio perturbador que tuvo sus palabras en él que solo lo divirtió aún más. Acercándose descaradamente a su rostro con aquella sonrisa odiosa.

_- sabes en que me he convertido ¿no es cierto? –_ contemplo divertido sus ojos ampliándose en cada palabra _– en un monstruo que puede destrozar fácilmente carne y huesos como los tuyos –_ el shock gravado en cada facción hermosa suya.

**- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? –** esa pregunta salió nuevamente de sus labios, pero con mayor urgencia, mucha más inquietud.

- Ja, ja, ja! ¿Por qué? ¿no te lo había dicho antes? Quiero verte caer – sonrió sanguinario mientras sus dedos se presionaron amenazadores en su delicado cuello. Tan fácil ¡tan sencillo!

¡Solo un pequeño movimiento de sus pulgares y podría destrozarlo por completo! ¡Poder tener tal poder sobre él lo llenaba de adrenalina!

_**- Hazlo –**_ esa palabra fue como un balde de agua fría que lo volvió a la realidad de ese rostro indiferente.

**- mátame, cómeme vivo en este momento… no me importa en lo mínimo – **sus ojos denotaban tanta frialdad, inclusive agarrando la mano que lo amenazaba y clavando sus finas uñas fuertemente en su carne haciéndolo sangrar. Nishiki mantenía una expresión de completo shock.

**- si vas a matarme hazlo en este instante, pero ¡jamás me convertiré en un juguete tuyo! –** bruscamente se soltó de su agarre aprovechando su impacto y comenzó a alejarse de allí.

_- Ja… ¿es lo que crees? –_ Yuki paro un segundo sus pasos, aun dándole la espalda sin ver la sonrisa maliciosa en el pelicastaño.

- lo entiendo perfectamente… aunque aún es demasiado pronto para que tengas tanta convicción – amplio la sonrisa maldita en sus labios en una horrible mueca.

_**- Yuki -**_

El muchacho giro bruscamente su rostro bello dedicándole una mirada furibunda antes de salir a un paso presuroso del patio.

_Ja… ¡JA,JA,JA,JA,JA! ¡Yuki eres tan divertido!_

_Dar una expresión de odio como esa… ah, definitivamente no puedo dejarte en paz aun al regresar de la muerte._

_¡SOLO QUIERO CAUSAR TU PERDICIÓN YUKI!_

_**- ¿Oyeron? Las notas de Oujishima-kun parece que bajaron este cuatrimestre… por eso lo llamaron junto con sus padres ¿cierto? –**_

_**- Pobre Oujishima-kun! No creo que este metido en un escándalo ¿cierto? Después de todo… fue encontrado en el barrio rojo esa vez… -**_

_**- Ja, ja, ja ¡quizás quería darle fruto a esa cara tan bonita suya! –**_

_**-¡Shhh! ¡no hables tan fuerte!... aunque no me sorprendería tampoco –**_

Nishiki apretaba sus puños con fuerza. _Ha, como esperaría de un montón de parásitos._

_Siempre mostrando la falsedad que entrañaban antes los consideraba el desecho de la sociedad, sin ningún uso efectivo, aunque era algo divertido ya que ahora les había encontrado una verdadera utilidad en sus vidas sin valor._

_Son carne, no importa que tan sucios sean por dentro… por fuera al despedazarlos con sus dientes y devorar sus huesos ¡sabían igual de deliciosos!_

"_Me pregunto si Yuki estarás consternado de escuchar los verdaderos pensamientos de ti de parte de tus aduladores?... o es que…"_

Una sonrisa sanguinaria tomo sus labios, acomodando sus lentes nadie podía ver el brillo rojo brillando en sus pupilas anormales.

**- Siempre lo supiste ¿eh Yuki? –**

Dos semanas… ya habían pasado dos semanas desde aquella _"última reunión"_ suya.

Simplemente había desaparecido, "por una enfermedad" debía tomar absoluto reposo y no hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzo. No lo había visto desde entonces.

_- Estoy realmente aburrido –_ un suspiro salió pesadamente de sus labios, su mano apretándose contra el muro de su colegio. Una sonrisa empezó a tomar sus labios cuando un aroma pico en su nariz. El del terror y la desesperación.

Esta trataba desesperadamente de sacar la mano que tan cruelmente la sujetaba, sus ojos marrones escurriendo con lágrimas mirando frenéticamente a su alrededor… los cuerpos de sus antiguos compañeros totalmente destrozados. El aula donde segundos antes había estado riendo alegremente como siempre con sus amigas.

_Manchado con la sangre y cubierto de los restos de tripas de ellas y los demás._

- N-no ¡p-por favor no me mates! – rogaba con vos ronca, conteniendo apenas sus gemidos atragantados, pero fue en vano. Cayendo en oídos sordos de aquel asesino.

_Quien solo lograba divertirlo cínicamente con su desesperación._

- ahora ¿jugaras conmigo un momento cierto? – la chica a la que tapaba la boca y lágrimas suplicante inundaban sus mejillas era realmente aun así una imagen muy bonita – después de todo… eres la chica que gusta tanto de Yuki ¿no? – mostro sus dientes deseoso ya de probar su comida.

_- ¡me pregunto qué expresión pondrá cuando le muestre tu cuerpo totalmente desmembrado! –_

El grito de una mujer fue callado en la noche siniestra, detrás de un monstruo con apariencia humana con aquellos ojos negros de pupilas sádicas y rojizas como la sangre… y ahora llevaría su premió para conseguir algo de adulación o diversión.

Yuki estaba en su habitación, sus ojos demostrando pequeñas marcas debajo de ellos, tan negras como la noche… mirando por la ventana dio una sonrisa muy fría. Corriendo sus manos sobre su escritorio los libros y manuales se deslizaron sin vida hacia el piso.

_**No importa si era de día o de noche, todo a sus ojos terminaba siendo lo mismo. Solo veía oscuridad.**_

_**El sol dejaba una niebla gris… la luna ni siquiera parpadeaba para él la mínima luz.**_

"_Has bajado tus calificaciones Yuki… sabes perfectamente lo que eso significa"_, nuevamente había escuchado esas palabras frías de su padre. Y su madre obro también de la misma forma.

_**Si solo hubiera podido cumplir su propósito hace esos dos meses… ¡pero tuvo que perderse todo!**_

Un horrible escalofrío lo embargo al recordar la expresión retorcida y obsesionada de aquella mujer al mirarlo. _**Espantoso. Odiaba a las personas que lo miraban de esa manera**_.

Salía de sus pensamientos oscuros cuando abajo la voz de su padre comenzó a elevarse peligrosamente, fue al escuchar el grito espantado de su madre que se levantó de su asiento acercándose hacia la puerta de su habitación.

- ¡¿Quién diablos eres tú?! ¡desaparece ahora mismo de mi casa o lo lamentaras! – ¿Qué sucedía? Para que ese hombre perdiera su firme cordura… amplio sus bellos ojos dorados claros en la voz siguiente.

_- Ja, ja, ja por supuesto, aunque no planeo irme antes de ver a Yuki – _

**- Nishio… -** ese susurro salío en un shock absoluto de sus labios. Sin que pudiera saber… causo una sonrisa animal crecer en el adolescente.

Nishiki amplio su sonrisa maldita, no podía equivocarse… ese susurro sin aire de ninguna manera era un error.

- Vamos, no pienso irme hasta ver a Yuki – la puerta detrás de él estaba fácilmente destrozada, la mujer postrada en el suelo observando horrorizada, el hombre apuesto furioso al joven cubierto de sangre con el mismo uniforme de su hijo.

- ¡Y él no quiere hacerlo! ¡mi hijo pertenece a la elite! ¡es perfecto! ¡Jamás permitiré que un marginado como tú erradique el magnífico futuro que he construido para él! – sus manos se movían violentamente apoyando sus palabras febriles, dando un gruñido colérico cuando el rostro de ese mocoso no cambio del aburrimiento.

_- ¡es por culpa de inútiles como tú que sus calificaciones han descendido y ahora él ha sufrido las consecuencia de su error! –_ llevado por su inmensa ira, dejo caer aquellas palabras que desencadenarían un espantoso final a su nombre.

Nishiki amplio sus ojos marrones en sorpresa… el otro joven oculto del mundo lo hizo en shock.

_**- Así que… es un castigo ¿no? -**_ ¡ah! ¿es así entonces? _¡JA,JA,JA,JA!_ La risa maniática que daba hizo un escalofrío recorrer las columnas de ambos adultos y el joven oculto escaleras arriba en una habitación apartada del resto del mundo.

Ignorando a ambos miro en esa dirección, su sonrisa odiosa sin siquiera tambalearse.

- Oye Yuki ¿estás bien con esta clase de existencia? Donde quiera que vayas siempre terminas siendo la herramienta de alguien, del colegio, los tutores, tus "amigos" e incluso de tus padres… ¿no te molesta? Ser tratado como basura por ellos quienes reciben los elogios por el trabajo que tan degradantemente te obligan a cumplir… -

El corazón de este joven palpito dolorosamente, apretando sus manos fuertemente… cerrando sus ojos, sin querer mirar el cuarto humedecido y descuidado en que había sido recluido, cubierto de telarañas y libros… con un plato vació tirado en una esquina y las rejas de la pequeña rendija donde entraba el único sol.

- ¡Cállate ahora mismo! ¡Mi hijo jamás te escuchara! ¡Él es…! –

_**- ¿Perfecto? ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! –**_ la risa maniática y divertida callo al instante a aquel hombre que retrocedió levemente.

_- Vamos ¿a quién tratas de engañar Yuki? ¡Te conozco mejor que estos tipos que dicen ser tus padres! En realidad Yuki Oujishima es un mocoso ruin que mira a todos por debajo de él sin importar que a quien sonrió le pidiera ayuda ¡lo dejaría morir!... es un tipo indiferente que no le interesa en lo más mínimo los elogios ni la vida, despreciativo, soberbio que goza de que todo se haga según sus deseos… - _

Aquellas hermosas facciones se congestionaron en una mueca ante aquellas palabras _¿El… verdadero Yuki Oujishima?_

Sus dedos perforaron inconscientemente la piel delicada de su palma haciendo que sangre, las emociones por primera vez arremolinándose dentro de él.

Tanto el señor como la señora Oujishima escuchaban con horror aquellas palabras tan maliciosas, viendo a aquel adolescente como un verdadero maniático _**- ¡No sigas! ¡ESO QUE DECRIBES ES UN MONSTRUO! -**_

_Ah, si simplemente hubiera medido en ese instante aquellas palabras tan desconsiderados. En verdad los humanos eran animales tan estúpidos._

La puerta de aquella habitación comenzó a abrirse lentamente, la sonrisa diabólica de Nishiki se amplió en puro deleite.

_- ¿YUKI? ¡quédate allí dentro! -, - ¡N-no salgas Yuki! -_ No, ya ningún ruego valdría la pena.

El joven solo caminaba tranquilamente, bajando las escaleras mientras finas gotas de sangre caían desde sus manos dejando detrás un camino rojizo.

**- Nishio… no, **_**Nishiki**_ – con una expresión sin emociones, ignorando por completo los continuos ruegos y ordenes se dirigió al rostro desencajado por la locura de este muchacho. Este quien lo había encontrado pese a verse sumido en la misma oscuridad.

**- si asesinas aquí y ahora mismo a mis carceleros… te juro por mi alma que me volveré desde ahora tu juguete y podrás hacer conmigo lo que se te plazca –**

Un silencio frío recorrió a todos los presentes, los dos adultos quedando atontados al ver y escuchar semejante frialdad dicha con tanto odio… en cambio.

_Nishiki sonrió con un jubilo inalcanzable._

_- Esta bien, ya que es tu último deseo de libertad… antes de caer en la verdadera oscuridad, Yuki –_

Sus ojos se volvieron completamente negros, sus pupilas brillando en aquella noche, detrás de él surgieron en su espalda dos tentáculos azules que acompañaban el terror que causaba aquella expresión desenfrenada de diversión diabólica.

_- Oye, te advierto que no hay vuelta atrás de este pecador deseo… ¿eh Yuki? –_

Los gritos de horror pronto fueron callados, la sangre salpicando aquel hogar y el cuerpo del joven tan hermoso que desde su nacimiento habían ocultado, preso del exterior.

Este solo observaba en silencio, congelado a Nishiki comerse con una expresión de felicidad la carne y dejando detrás solo los huesos de las personas que antes llamo "sus tutores".

No pudo… evitar retroceder cuando este, limpiando la sangre de su boca comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia él. Una vez que vio aquellos ojos rojizos, supo que ya no habría escapatoria.

_**- Ahora, solo eres mí juguete y de nadie más ¿cierto Yuki?**_

_Aquella sonrisa teñida de sangre, que jamás podría olvidar._

Desde entonces, fue que quedo encerrado en una pequeña jaula que muchos paradójicamente llaman departamento ¿cierto?

_No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado… los días volaban a medida que simplemente decidía solo tirarse en la cama y dejarse estar casi hasta desfallecer, mirando la luna o el sol… no tenía importancia._

_Después tener que soportar aquellas burlas, el acoso constante, de tener su persona degradada solo al convertirse tal como lo juro en el juguete de ese sujeto. ¿Es que nadie lo había buscado?_

_Si, una vez fue capaz de ver más allá de lo que se le permitía "por su dueño" y vio periódicos tirados con su foto… quizás es por eso que durante un tiempo habían estado corriendo y cambiando de residencia tantas veces hasta ser un verdadero fastidio._

**- "Nishiki debe odiarme lo suficiente… como para hacerme desaparecer del mundo" –**

_Un día, ah… un buen día algo se movió dentro de él. Y escapo de su aborrecido amo._

_No recordaba muy bien como lo hizo, ni cuanto corrió hasta caer sin fuerzas. Solo que la adrenalina lo había llenado por completo… y por primera vez luego de tanto tiempo, el aire de aquella habitación no lo sofocaba._

_También se encontró con un hombre, que amablemente al verlo perdido quiso recibirlo y ayudarlo… al menos es lo que parecía. Porque como siempre, nada era gratis en este sucio mundo._

_Y aun su rostro hacia perder el juicio a los demás._

**- "No fue posible, sin embargo… ese tipo me encontró tan fácil… y nuevamente me trajo aquí" -**

Yuki no se movía, resignado se dejaba colgar mientras sus manos estaban bruscamente sujetas con cadenas desde las paredes haciendo que su cuerpo cayera dolorosamente y su boca amordazada, un horrible moretón en su mejilla derecha estropeando su piel de porcelana.

- ¿Es que realmente creías que te dejaría ir tan fácil Yuki? Y aún más… haciendo un escape ¡tan estúpido como ese! Ja, ja, ja ¡aunque admito fui bastante descuidado en darte demasiada libertad! ¿no? – Nishiki sonreía muy divertido ingresando en la habitación, tan ligero y observando con mucha naturalidad al muchacho colgando y prisionero en su habitación.

_Quizás esto, realmente sea una costumbre._

- y aún más _¿Qué dejarás a ese hombre decrepito que hiciera contigo lo que desease? _– sus ojos al instante se volvieron totalmente fríos, desprovisto de toda emoción, pero que no lograron perturbar al joven de hermosa apariencia acorralado.

Nishiki creció sus ojos en furia, antes de sonreír maliciosamente _- ¡Ah! ¿Qué debo hacer contigo? Esto sin duda merece un castigo ¿es justo verdad? ¿no lo crees? ¡y creo tener el ejemplo perfecto para impedir que cometas una imprudencia como esa de nuevo! –_

Observo como los ojos antes impasibles dorados se ampliaron cuando tiro algo a sus pies… aquel hombre temblando de puro terror, implorando misericordia al intentar convencer al peli castaño que jamás había intentado tocarlo.

_- ¿Qué dices Yuki? ¿quieres que lo mate? __**¿Qué lo despedace para ti verdad?**__ –_ el pelinegro negaba con su cabeza al mismo tiempo que sus ojos contenían emociones que encendieron aún más su diversión.

- pero sin importar lo que desees… **solo eres mi juguete y este es tu castigo**, recuerda desde este momento que por cada imprudencia tuya la vida de otras personas será la que lo paguen –

Nishio se acercó a la asquerosa pestilencia que se aferraba como un gusano a sus pies intentando ganar su simpatía. Repugnante.

Agarro su garganta sonriendo ante el temor mórbido que el hombre desprendía.

_- Así que te gusto el rostro hermoso de mí juguete ¿cierto? Te pareció divertida la idea de forzarlo debajo de ti ¿no? __**a intentar tocar lo que es mío**__ – _la risa diabólica hizo que este entrara en un terror inimaginable. Pero la sonrisa de Nishiki desapareció acercando y susurrando unas palabras a su víctima.

_- ese es un error que pagaras con tu vida –_

Oujishima quedo completamente congelado, solo pudiendo imponente contemplar como aquel antes humano solo se reducía a desechos, la sangre salpicando su rostro nuevamente. Aquella misma sensación.

Nishiki comió hasta satisfacerse, deslizando ávidamente su lengua por la sangre fresca que quedo entre sus dedos antes de ponerse de pie y observar la expresión de vació e impacto en el rostro juvenil aprisionado. Su sonrisa no pudo más que ensancharse.

- Ah, no me digas que esa compasión tuya no se extingue ¿eh Yuki? ¡ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Eso sí que es realmente patético en alguien _perfecto_ como tú! – se acercó a él hasta estar en frente y con tranquilidad bajo la venda de su boca.

**- No te me acerques –** las palabras heladas causaron que este parpadeara, conteniendo la risa en su pecho ante semejante expresión de rencor.

- Realmente me impresiona el grado ingenuo que demuestras ser… aunque un _príncipe_ siempre escondido del mundo real no podría ser menos tonto – sus ojos de pronto se centraron en el golpe en su mejilla haciendo sus ojos volverse rojizos ante la sangre que manaban. Llevando su mano sujeto su barbilla tersa pasando su dedo por aquella herida que estropeo su piel.

_Un impulso descontrolado y primitivo._

- Mira que sentir compasión por una escoria que fácilmente te golpeo para abusar de ti –

_Oh, el impulso de seguir matando… al sentir ese aroma tan dulce, era incontrolable._

Yuki esquivo bruscamente su toque, girando su rostro, cerrando sus ojos sin dirigirle ni siquiera una mirada… sus labios completamente sellados.

_Que solo causo el mayor entretenimiento a este ghoul._

- Que expresión tan divertida es esa! Pero me temo que no termina tu castigo… por hoy te quedaras allí hasta que vuelva de la universidad, aprende de tu error – agarrando su mochila ignoro el cadáver que estaba tirado en la habitación.

- si eres un buen chico te traeré una deliciosa cena de regreso – con una sonrisa soberbia comenzó a cerrar la puerta, dejando detrás aquel rostro blanco de emociones. Centrado en aquel cuerpo sin vida.

_**- no vuelvas a olvidar que solo eres mi juguete, Yuki -**_

_Encerrado nuevamente en la más honda oscuridad._

Nuevamente el tiempo pasó desde _"ese penoso accidente"_, pero aunque el problema de cualquier intento de fuga se había erradicado… ah, aun este mocoso seguía causando problemas como este.

Los ojos marrones de Nishiki escanearon la bandeja abandonada descuidadamente en su mesa, su contenido completamente intacto… como lo había dejado antes de salir. Un suspiro salió de sus labios tirando sus cabellos castaños hacia atrás.

Fue hace pocos días, al principio lo comía con normalidad… últimamente encontraba todo lo que le compraba terminado en la basura.

_En serio… este chico debía ser tan difícil?_

Con fastidio agarro dicha bandeja, subiendo las escaleras para dirigirse al cuarto al final de esta, que supuestamente había tomado "como oficina personal" del casero. _¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado_ _desde que se dedicó a esta clase de vida?_

_Solo ¿dos o tres semanas? No importaba demasiado, aunque inclusive siendo un ghoul su existencia no debería ser tan complicada, tuvo que mudarse infinidad de veces… otras simplemente hacer desaparecer a quienes sospechaban algo inusual._

**- "Aunque al menos eran deliciosos" -**

Una sonrisa cruel cubrió sus facciones, aunque esta desapareció por completo en el panorama que se encontró…

Yuki simplemente estaba recostado en la cama, su vista medio cerrada desganada sumergida en la ventana donde irradiaban la luz del sol. Frunció el cejo con molestia.

- Pensé que te dije que comieras esto – acercándose lo tomo del hombro haciendo que este simplemente suspirara y se sentara en la cama, aunque aún ocultaba sus ojos con su flequillo largo y oscuro. **Pareciendo solo un muñeco… que molesto.**

Yuki se plantó justo para no volver a caer, sus ojos medio cerrados apenas querían nada más que volver a tumbarse.

- eres demasiado molesto, será mejor para ti que obedezcas y tomes esto… _**se un buen chico**_ – acerco nuevamente la comida prefabricada que había pedido – además de tener que tomarme el fastidio de tener cerca esta cosa ¿Cómo es que los humanos pueden digerir semejante porquería? –

Los ojos dorados del muchacho se ampliaron, apretando su puño en pura ira…

_**¡SHACK!**_

Nishiki observo en shock, como en un manotazo el plato había volado derramando su viscoso contenido en la pared, el rostro desencajado de ira de Oujishima no se contenía.

_- No pienso comerme nada de lo que me des, sin importar si tengo que morir de hambre… no puedes obligarme a comerlo – _

Aunque quisiera empujarlo, triturar su garganta para que lo tragara ¡se reusaría! ¡porque aunque hubiera hecho aquel maldito juramento aun podía revelarse en su contra!

Nishio supero pronto su shock, observando con la misma tranquilidad que frialdad recibía… antes que una sonrisa sanguinaria se estirara en sus labios.

- Oh! Es así entonces? Conque no puedo obligarte a nada ¿eh? – tarareo haciendo la furia contenida de su prisionero incrementarse, ese rencor notable contenido en aquellas hermosas y singulares pupilas doradas.

**Tan irritante**… dio un pequeño gruñido.

Tomo sus manos con brusquedad, fácilmente logrando dominarlo como a un niño indefenso. Ato sus muñecas con poca delicadeza al respaldo de la cama. Su sonrisa solo se ensancho diabólicamente ante su impacto.

_- ¿es que crees que permitiré que mi juguete predilecto se muera de hambre intencionalmente? ¿me tomas por estúpido Yuki? –_

El pelinegro giro su rostro, su voluntad siendo siempre inquebrantable. ¡Nada lo haría sucumbir! ¡ni siquiera el maltrato físico! Nishiki sabía eso perfectamente.

Pero tampoco esa era su verdadera intención, acercando su rostro al suyo, exclusivamente a su oído.

- Oye Yuki ¿Qué te parece si hacemos esto? Por cada comida que te saltes desde este instante… me comeré a cualquier persona allí fuera – sintió extasiado el miedo invadiendo el aura del chico hermoso que mantenía amarrado.

_- ¡no me gusta desperdiciar la comida! Y más si la ofrezco tan generosamente… por eso me daré un buen festín, ya sea con lindas chicas… o quizás niños dulces y tiernos… ¿Qué dices Yuki? ¿aun así estas dispuesto a morirte de hambre? –_

_- ¿no te remorderá la conciencia escuchar sus gritos de terror y piedad en cada momento de silencio? –_

Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, y también lo que lograba. ¡La mente de Yuki Oujishima era demasiado predecible! No le importaba ser lastimado, el dolor le era completamente indiferente.

Pero era diferente, si se trataba de los insectos que deambulaban en este mundo corrupto.

_**- Bien… lo hare, comeré lo que me des Nishiki –**_

No pudo retener una carcajada maliciosa mientras con una cuchara tomara la otra sopa de la bolsa de compras y lo habría para él, acercando aquella cuchara lentamente a la boca del muchacho quien obediente, tan sumiso y encantador lo comía sin la menor resistencia.

_- Yuki, aun no aprendes de tu tonta amabilidad ¿cierto? –_

Este solo dirigió sus ojos dorados brillantes, tan refulgentes y preciosos con sumo rencor.

_**- Tú eres el único sádico, Nishiki – **_

Esas palabras tan llenas de odio, no tenían comparación. Una expresión antipática que mantenía aquella belleza. _Simplemente era demasiado delicioso. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!_

_¡Jamás podría aburrirse teniendo a este príncipe como un pájaro enjaulado!_

Fue solo poco después que haya comido todo el oden… que observo en shock como este comenzó a toser haciendo salir en arcadas todo lo que había sido obligado a ingerir.

Apretó su puño en ira absoluta – Aun… ¡aun te atreves a intentar oponerte a mí de esta forma?! – pero se disipo tan rápido como llego. Al ver la expresión enfermiza en su rostro pálido.

_**- ¡C-cállate! Yo… no puedo comer comida chatarra -**_

Sus mejillas enrojecieron levemente por el esfuerzo que hizo, sus ojos mantenían pequeñas lágrimas del dolor que le ocasionaba.

Hubiera reído sarcásticamente de la expresión estúpida de Nishiki si solo no le hubiera añadido más mareo.

- Estas diciéndome… ¿Qué tu cuerpo es tan débil que solo consumes alimentos naturales? – cuando este esquivo mezquino su cabeza fue que cayó en la cuenta.

_- en serio ¿tienes que ser tan estúpido príncipe? –_

Yuki giro bruscamente su cabeza con ira, dispuesto a reprenderlo, sino fuera que este saco de su bolsa una fruta fresca y lo puso frente de él con un rostro indiferente.

_**- ¿Q-que es esto…? –**_ no podía concebir que significaba_ ¿era otra trampa? ¿otra forma de torturarlo? ¿Qué buscaba?_

_- ¿No es obvio? Tú dieta debe incluir entonces frutas y verduras ¿verdad? - _

Lo vio asentir lentamente, aun con esa expresión estupefacta… acerco su mano a su boca donde dio un pequeño mordisco, antes de comenzar a comer apresuradamente. No había sentido hasta ahora, todo el tiempo que había soportado el hambre.

- _**detente ¿eres estúpido?**_ Si ingieres tan rápidamente después de retener de alimento por tanto tiempo a tu organismo solo te perjudicaras – lo vio apretar su mandíbula, quizás ahogando cualquier maldición antes de asentir calmadamente y seguir su orden.

Con ojos tranquilos lo observaba concentrado en cualquier movimiento o detalle que tuviera.

- estuviste muriendo de hambre y ni siquiera intentaste darme un dato como este, enfermando por la comida que cualquier otro humano consideraría una delicia –

Yuki paro de masticar su comida, quedando sumido en sus pensamientos.

_**- Aun si lo dijera… es inútil porque aunque grite no hay nadie quien escuche –**_

De pronto el rostro de Yuki fue de costado, sus ojos dorados lejanos en la ventana que cada vez se escapaba más de sus dedos.

_**- si mi aliento se detiene ¿hay alguien que sienta esa pérdida? –**_

Los ojos de Nishiki estaban amplios en shock, por aquellas palabras tan vacías y frías. Profundas y a la vez llenas de soledad.

"_Así que aun sigues siendo el mismo príncipe solitario"._

**- No te dejare escapar fácilmente ¿no lo dije? Tú eres mi juguete favorito –**

Sus dedos recorrieron su mejilla limpiando cualquier rastro del jugo de aquella fruta hasta aferrarse a su tersa mejilla, cerrando sus ojos rojizos como la sangre y acercando su nariz e inhalando su aroma dulce e incomparable. _Como los antiguos festivales de sakura._

**- porque tú eres mío para siempre, Yuki -**

Yuki no cambio su expresión fría, solo observando los pájaros volar libremente en el cielo.

_Una libertad imposible para él._

Esa situación parecía haberse convertido en una simple anomalía al cuidar "de un pájaro salvaje" en su nueva jaula. De hecho, después de agregar alimentos a su nueva dieta inclusive la expresión hermosa de esa ave mejoro en ánimos.

_O eso debería haber sido._

Había llegado antes de la facultad, por azares de cualquier fuerza había decidido a último momento que no necesitaba la clase del profesor de física y había saltado su clases para volver antes a la "tranquilidad de su hogar".

Pero sin importar cuanto lo llamaba, nadie contesto… pensando que era otra de sus escenas para ignorarlo… tampoco nadie respondió a la puerta. Así que simplemente la rompió en pedazos.

Es por eso que al entrar… Nishiki quedo completamente congelado.

El color escapaba lentamente de su cara y sus ojos marrones se ampliaron sin poder creerse la imagen frente suya.

_Yuki estaba tirado en el piso completamente inconsciente._

_- ¡YUKI! -_

Al instante lo tomo en sus brazos, frenéticamente llevando sus manos para sentir el pulso de la arteria en su garganta. Por fin respiro sin saber que contenía el aliento… aun latía. Muy lentamente pero se hallaba allí.

Lo alzo fácilmente acomodándolo en la cama, tratando de lograr que reaccionara, apenas una breve rendija de sus ojos dorados se abrió, sin brillo ni ninguna fuerza más.

_**- Nishiki… -**_ este por inercia trato de erguirse antes de caer desplomado hacia abajo, haciendo que el otro muchacho diera un gruñido agravado.

Este dio un gruñido ante la voz ronca que tenía, sus ojos se ampliaron en shock al sentir su cuerpo ardiendo y además el aspecto pálido de su piel, las ojeras oscuras debajo de sus ojos.

_- ¡Estúpido! ¡_no te esfuerces estas ardiendo en fiebre! ¡Cómo has podido llegar a este estado! – se obligó a no sacar su mano sintiendo con la sensibilidad que había adquirido el aroma… a enfermedad en él.

Su respiración también era muy lenta casi inexistente. ¡si seguía de esta forma!

**- Ya no importa nada… -**

_- ¡¿Acaso tanto deseas morir para escapar de mí?! ¡eres un mocoso imbécil! – s_us palabras causaron mayor ira incluso que su alteración. Este negó su hermoso rostro con mucha dificultad.

**- ¿Qué importa? Entre elegir enloquecer y no hacerlo… de ser frágil o volverme ser irrompible, ¿Qué importa si pierdo la razón?... solo estoy aquí solo –**

Sus susurros entrecortados se iban perdiendo a medida que caía por la debilidad de su espíritu.

_- ¿Qué… estas diciendo? ¡esas son solo tonterías! ¡¿no puedes verme aquí junto a ti?! ¡¿no puedes sentirme ahora mismo?! –_ llevo una mano temblorosa de este hacia su pecho.

_Aún estaba allí, el latido de su corazón aún seguía._

Yuki amplio levemente sus ojos… _así que Nishiki ¿seguía con un corazón como el de él?_

**- ya no puedo sentir la brisa fresca… siempre hace mucho frío, estoy cansado –**

Nishio quedo paralizado al ver que perdió el conocimiento, su respiración totalmente irregular.

_- ¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA! ¡MALDITA SEAS YUKI OUJISHIMA! –_

Dejando un momento al enfermo corrió bajando de un salto las escaleras, ¡no había tiempo que perder! Sin importar cuantos hilos deba mover, lo que debía de hacer… ¡no dejaría que ese mocoso estúpido escapara tan fácilmente de sus garras!

Había sido complicado… bajar la fiebre, cuidar de alguien… nunca lo había hecho como hasta ahora. Todos estos años se había empeñado en solo cuidar de sí mismo y nunca preocuparse por los demás. Pero ahora, era un cuento muy diferente.

- toma esto, trágalo con cuidado – tch, inclusive para que tomara sus medicinas era muy rebelde. Era un trabajo innecesario.

"_Eres un príncipe malcriado"_, reduciendo su mal humor se desplomo en el borde de la cama, recostando su cabeza en el colchón se tomó un tiempo para descansar él mismo.

¿Cuántos días habían pasado? ¿dos… tres? Apenas ahora la fiebre comenzó a descender, pero aun no existían inicios que recupere la conciencia. Su mirada marrón sin brillo se fijó con apatía en la ventana.

También durante este tiempo lo había notado. Lo asfixiante que esta habitación era, solo había algunos muebles, la cama y algo de revistas… nada más. También la luz era escasa por el edificio continuo y el aire no lograba filtrarse con facilidad.

_¿Acaso has hecho todo esto para vengarte de mí__**? – Entonces cuando te despiertes no te la dejare fácil Yuki… disfrutare de tu expresión llena de terror –**_

Una risa seca salía de sus labios llevando una mano para sacar sus gafas y dejarlos descuidadas en cualquier sitio.

_- El perfecto Yuki Oujishima reducido a esto debido a la depresión ¿Qué es lo que la gente diría? ¡de seguro se burlarían de lo frágil que en realidad eres! -_

La sonrisa maliciosa que forzó en su rostro desapareció con rapidez, girando sus ojos hacia el rostro dormido y débil de ese joven te tez tan delicada.

_- será mejor que te recuperes pronto… o te hare sufrir el infierno, Yuki -_

Trataba de abrir sus ojos al sentir un movimiento a su lado, tan suave, casi inexistente.

"_Acaso… ¿me he dormido?"_ amplio sus ojos en shock al ver a Yuki sentado en el respaldo de la cama mirando apaciblemente hacia la ventana como si nada.

_**- Tú… has logrado cuidar de mí, no lo hubiera pensado –**_

Sus nervios se encriptaron al momento, colocándose nuevamente las gafas frunció el ceño con pura molestia.

- Por supuesto, no por nada estoy en la facultad de farmacéutica y soy el primero en la lista… puedo conseguir cualquier droga o medicamento con suma facilidad – una sonrisa engreída surgió en sus labios – tú tontedad de _guardar silencio_ fue muy sencillo de curar para mí –

Con esa declaración Yuki giro a verlo, mirando hacia abajo en él con su bello rostro de porcelana mucho más colorido y ojos dorados indiferentes.

**- Siempre serás solo un presuntuoso - **

Nishiki dio un gruñido sacado de sus cabales –¡ Tú…! – se detuvo, sin embargo cuando este sujeto de repente su cabeza haciendo que tuviera que volver a recostarte.

- no te sobre esfuerces, si lo haces la fiebre no hará más que regresar y echarías a perder todo mi trabajo – aquellas palabras aunque eran crueles sonaron con mayor suavidad de la que deberían, haciendo que Yuki mire un momento interrogativo antes de suspirar.

Sujeto la muñeca de Nishiki cuando intento cambiar el paño de su frente haciendo que lo mire con sorpresa.

_- tráeme libros… - _este amplio sus ojos, quizás creyendo que hablaba delirios haciendo que gire su rostro bruscamente de lado sin poder verlo a la cara.

_**- libros… la próxima vez trae libros, novelas, historia, todo me vale… eso es todo –**_

Cerro sus ojos sintiendo el cansancio volver a tomar lo mejor de él, si su silencio había ocasionado esto no se arrepentía. Pero tampoco sabía lo que ocurriría ahora que había expresado su pensamiento.

_Sino que solo lo hizo._

_- ¿Qué… demonios? –_ Nishiki parpadeo conmocionado al sentir al chico nuevamente dormido. _¿Libros?_ Ahora lo recordaba.

Yuki Oujishima, se decía que leía tantos libros que fácilmente podría obtener una maestría de Historia Japonesa… aun cuando formalmente iba a tomar la carrera de defensor público.

_¿Con que una afición no? Nunca pensó de esa forma de él…_

"**Ya veo, con que mantener un ave enjaulado no es problema… mientras uno acepte que morirá muy pronto"**

Poniéndose de pie amplio sus ojos marrones en shock cuando una manta cayo a sus pies.

_- No puede ser… -_ sus ojos se dispararon al chico que sostenía su muñeca, ni siquiera lo había sentido. En cualquier momento, con cualquier otro… incluso su misma especie, su instinto al verse en un estado vulnerable como el sueño había reaccionado para matar quien transgrediera su espacio.

_Pero esto. ¿Por qué?_

Tomando la mano de ese chico lo observo escrutadoramente, ¿Quién era en realidad? Esta persona que podía penetrar su defensa tan fácilmente. Apoyo su rodilla en la cama, acomodando su cuerpo arriba del frágil muchacho.

Acerco su rostro al ahora tranquilo muchacho, sus narices casi tocándose sin apartar ningún detalle de sus bellas facciones.

Antes de acariciar su rostro dormido suavemente con su pulgar.

_¿Qué estaba pasando con él?__** - ¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo Yuki Oujishima? –**_

_Lo único que sabía con certeza es que no lo dejaría morir._

_Definitivamente Yuki no escaparía de sus manos._

_Aunque tuviera que usar toda clase de artimañas bajas para sujetarlo a él._

**P/D: **¡Aquí tienen un nuevo fic! Tuve que dividirlo ya que era demasiado largo, parece que me deje llevar y cuando ya lo iba a terminar se me ocurrían otras cosas de los capítulos que quise agregar! Me enfoque en los dos primeros capi del anime en donde aparecía Nishiki y cree el personaje Yuki como un contrapunto para ser su pareja.

¡La verdad me encanto como quedo! Aunque eso se los dejo a ustedes para decidirlo ¡por favor sean amables!


End file.
